


Start of Time

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Related, F/M, Fanvids, Video, based on the episode Dead Reckoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: A Michael/Jackie fanvid based on the episode "Dead Reckoning". A lot of the clips used are from the era the episode comes from (basically the episodes with Michael, Jackie & Stuart), with some earlier clips thrown in.





	Start of Time

**Author's Note:**

> A Michael/Jackie fanvid based on the episode "Dead Reckoning". A lot of the clips used are from the era the episode comes from (basically the episodes with Michael, Jackie & Stuart), with some earlier clips thrown in.

**Author's Note:**

> As a Michael/Jackie shipper, this is one of my favourite episodes and the end scene is one of my favourite Taggart moments. I loved making a fanvid based on that.


End file.
